


Healthy Imagination

by rebecca_selene



Series: Beautiful Wonderland [4]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Belle and Mathilda have a difference in opinion while raising Alice.





	Healthy Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[drabble_zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/) prompt #111: imaginary friends

“It isn’t _healthy_.” Mathilda frowned at her sister, who rolled her eyes. Belle could tell she only just restrained herself from stomping her feet.

“But the white rabbit’s _real_. Why won’t you believe me?” Alice fled outside before either of them could respond.

“Oh, let her be.” Belle gently held Mathilda back from following Alice. “Imaginary friends are perfectly normal for a child.”

“ _I_ didn’t have one.”

“ _I_ did, and I turned out fine.” Belle caressed Mathilda’s cheek. “Don’t you think so?”

Mathilda harrumphed, but the corners of her lips twitched. Together they watched Alice frolic happily amongst the bushes.


End file.
